Strawberries and Mint
by Ye Olde James
Summary: SoulxMaka .  Very short One-shot. SUPER FLUFF. Title from a SoMa doujinshi  google it


His fingers lightly danced over the keys, notes ringing in the air. He was calm, he was collected. He was free. His eyes were closed, fingers rapping on the keys, the light and airy music darkening suddenly, but letting back up as quickly as it fell.

The piece finished, after an astounding six minutes. Reopening his eyes, the room was silet while he stood, waistcoat tails flowing behind him. He bowed gracefully, nice and low. Hand across his stomach, his face remained stoic while the crowd burst into outrageous applause. Several whistles were thrown his way as he bowed again.

A single white rose fell by his polished, black shoes. His attention was captivated as he looked up. Noticing the occupant of a seat in the first row.

"Maka." He whispered. She smiled up at him, big and proud, her hands clapping wildly as she pursed her lips and whistled loudly. A smile began to form on his lips, a few sharp teeth showing. He nodded at her, blowing an almost undetectable kiss. He walked off stage, eagerly waiting or his girlfriend to come back, like she always did.

He saw the red stage curtains close and the applause still continued on. His back was turned, he was unprepared when something launched itself at his back, making him stumble. He half-turned, seeing the familiar blonde pigtails.

Quickly switching stance, he picked her up and twirled her around in his arms, finishing off the hug with a long kiss and then holding her tight. "Ahh, you were amazing, Soul!" She praised, ruffling his hair and making him pout. "I half expected you to storm down the steps and tackle me when you saw me!" She laughed jokingly and he smirked, "I was about to, too." She quirked her brow, already knowing his answer, "Why didn't you?"

"It wouldn't have been _cool_." He said, kissing her cheek and letting her down. They walked backstage, holding hands and exiting the backdoor. He led her down the sidewalk lit by streetlamps, listening to her babble about her day, Tsubaki, Black Starr, and everyone and everything else. He nodded occassionally, not really paying attention. Up ahead, he noticed the snow-covered bench where he had first asked her out.

She had been mad at him, that day. He made fun of her boobs earlier that day and she stormed off. He later found her by that lamp, sitting on the bench, reading quietly. He sat by her, waiting for her to notice. When she did, she yelled at him for following her and for bothering her. She yelled at him to go away. Instead, he pulled her into a hug and apologized, asking if she hated him. She had responded with an obvious no, and he quickly followed up by asking if she'd go out with him. She had said yes, and their three years together had been pretty much perfect, aside from the occassional fight, which was normal for them. It actually happened to be their three year aniversarry today.

He stopped suddenly, now at the bench. "Soul? What's wrong?

"Do you remember this spot, Maka?" He asked, not looking at her, face clouded with thought.

"Of course I remember, doofus. You asked me out here, and I made the best decision of my life." She said with a small smile. She grabbed his hand with both of hers, she brought it to her lips, kissing the back of his hand lightly. "Now tell me what this is about."

"Sit down, Maka-chan." He whispered quietly. Her smile dropped, nodding and doing as he asked. A thousand and one thoughts raced through her mind:

'He's breaking up with me.' 'He doesn't love me anymore.' 'He found someone else.'

All of them were interrupted, however, when Soul kneeled in front of her. Tears in his eyes, he hastily dug around in his suit pocket, pulling out a small, black suede box. Maka's hand flew to her mouth, 'No, this can't be-'

"Maka, I have been blessed to have you as a friend. To have you as a roomate, a partner and a girlfriend. Now, will you do me the honour of letting me be blessed to have you as a wife?" He asked as he pulled the box open.

Inside was a single ring, the silver band had a small inscription, '_forever and always.'_ and was encrusted with emeralds all around. In the center of the ring was an teardrop diamond with opals surrounding it. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the beauty of it, but more so because of her surprise and unexplainable happiness.

Soul reached forward, concern on his face as his thumb wiped her tears away.

She looked into his eyes, swimming with hurt and what looked like rejection. Nodding hastily she said, "Oh, Soul..." She practically flung herself into his arms, sending him sprawled on his butt in the snow, her short, formal black dress flowing. "Oh, Soul! Yes! Yes a thousand times!" She cried, laughing hysterically while more tears flowed.

He broke out into his trademark grin, pulling her back and kissing her too many times to count. He slipped the ring onto her finger and leaned his forehead against hers.

"_Cool._" He kissed her passionatley, picking her up bridal style and walking them home.

* * *

><p>Very short fic, and very, <em>very<em> fluffy, which is weird and definitley abnormal for me. xD Anyway, I hope you liked it! -James


End file.
